


Time Stood Still

by callmeshifty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN- Alternate Ending, SPN- Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshifty/pseuds/callmeshifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I do not own. Just simply borrowing. Mentions of war, loss of family/friends. Romance, pain, suffering, happiness. I’m a ball of fun. Written in part first person and part third person, flipping back and forth between the 1940s and 2015. All errors are my own, no beta)</p><p>This is a story of how Henry and Millie first met in the 1940s and how their lives became one, becoming husband and wife, having a child and Henry's disappearance and ultimately leading to death. Henry served the WWII and was wounded badly, bad enough to send him back to the states where he was nursed back to health by Millie Shaw. Spoilers for season 8 to the present season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

My name is Jane Amelia Shaw. But I suppose I should go by my married name, Winchester. My friends mostly call me Millie Winchester. My story isn’t one of grandeur or pomp, but it’s mine and I’ll take it as it is. I have had a long, interesting journey and today, I think I’ll tell you my story. Romance, war, family, tears, fighting… it is all there.

I was born in Appleton, Maine in March of 1926 to a farmer and a homemaker. Life wasn’t easy growing up in the late 20s and early 30s with four older brothers and two younger sisters. Barely any money or food to feed a large household, dad would work long hours and mom had to turn the house into a bed and breakfast just so we could make ends meet. Each of us would help out either chopping wood, taking care of the farm animals, harvesting eggs or maintaining a clean home for those wealthy businessmen who brought their families out into the “boondocks” for some peace and quiet. That is until Pearl Harbor, 1941. I remember it like it was yesterday. The house was speechless as we all huddled around the radio.

“We are a nation at war!” A loud voice was heard, piercing our minds and envoking our fears. We all had a feeling it was coming but none of us knew it would be so soon.

Jaws nearly dropped to the floor, all eyes were on my brothers. Each of them were old enough to enlist or be drafted. Oddly enough they all enlisted, saying it was their patriotic duty to serve their country and protect those of us back home from the invading Nazis. One by one were sworn in and sadly, we said our good-byes. Time went by and we recieved letters from each of them, heard the news, saw the papers from time to time with casualty reports. Mom would cry herself to sleep most nights, her and father had a troubled marriage during that time. He would hole himself up in the barn and break things just to fix them just to take his mind off of the war. I, however, was going stir-crazy being kept in the house. My brothers were serving their country and I was too busy dusting and folding laundry. How I wanted to see the world outside of Appleton, go on an adventure! Something! Anything!

1943.  
One Sunday night at dinner I had made the announcement that I was in fact going to do something about that little nagging voice in the back of my mind, I was going to leave to go to Illinois to help with the wounded soldiers returning home. The pay was rather good for the time and we needed it or we would lose the farm, our home, everything.

Sitting at the table, I toyed with my green beans “I’m leaving.” My sisters looked at me curiously “The war effort needs nurses and I feel like I need to be there, do something instead of being here. I have all the information and all the requirements…” Cutlery was slammed onto the table, gasps heard.

“What will you do for room and board?” My mother asked me, almost challenging me “You don’t know anybody there. Do you really think you will survive out there? Why can’t you just stay here with your sisters? I’m sure your brothers will be home soon, the war will be over by Christmas. What will happen if you get hurt? Your father and I can’t come out there to bring you back. We just don’t have the means..”

Dad cut her off “Now Charlotte, you know Jane has a good head on her shoulders..”

“You aign’t whistlin’ Dixie!” I interjected.

Dad just gave me a look, I knew to shut my mouth “She can do it. You know how determined she is. How stubborn she can be. She will always have a place here and my full support.”

“Jackson Shaw! I cannot.. you..” Mom just sighed, glaring between myself and dad, my younger sisters giggled “Fine. Jane can go but that means Georgia and Hayley have to pick up the slack since you are leaving.” Protests were heard but I just smiled big, mouthing a quiet sorry to my younger siblings.

I was finally leaving!

I helped mom clear the table and get the dishes washed and dried before I hurried off to my room to pack. I was too anxious to sleep. So anxious I ended up packing and repacking my things about six times. The next morning I would eat my last breakfast at home before I hurried off to the train station, waving good-bye to my family and to Appleton.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie and Henry meet for the first time.

1944.  
Bloomington, Illinois was much larger than Appleton. So many lights and many things to keep a person occupied. I had never seen a movie before until I got there, same goes for a play. We barely had electricity growing up! I enjoyed the pampering while I could until I would start my rotation as a nurse. It wasn’t much but it was enough to keep me occupied and keep myself fed and clothed, whatever I could send back home I did.

My roommate was a nice girl named Rose Gretskey from Tennessee. She too was from a small farming community. Both her parents had passed on and her brother Howard was somewhere over in the Pacific as she put it, never really getting letters from him. She found out later in 1945 that he had been killed in the line of duty protecting his commanding officer from sniper fire. They sent his body home with a Purple Heart, that would be the last time I saw her.

The days as a nurse were long and tiring. Many men had legs and arms blown off, others were shell shocked, some had severe burns and loads of mental trauma. But I held fast and took care of the fifteen men that were assigned to me. I made my rounds one day only to find out that I had a newcomer with a stomach wound. It was bad enough so the Army sent back stateside where he was resting.

I looked over his chart “Winchester. Henry.” Looking up into bright green eyes, I blushed a bit. He was handsome. Sharp jawline with a bit of scruff where he hadn’t shaved in a few days, dark hair parted on the side. His smile warmed my heart, capturing it and not letting go. He was cheerful despite his wound, my mind wandered a bit not realizing that he was speaking to me.

“What’s a dame like you doing in a place like this?” He searched my wide brown eyes, studying me closely, my blush didn’t fade one bit. In fact, I might have turned as red as a tomato.

“Helping the war effort.” I practically squeaked out before clearing my throat.

He chuckled softly “I can see that. I take it you are here to change my bandages. The last nurse that was here had very cold hands.” He pointed to Mrs. Anderson, the head nurse.

“I can promise you that I don’t.” I stood there unable to move, still staring at those dreamy eyes.

“You know, I can change them myself if you aren’t too busy checking me out.” He grinned, obviously teasing me.

I was snapped out of my trance “Of course not! That is not acceptable.” I swatted his hands away from his soiled bandage, cringing as I reazlied what I did. “My apologizes, I did not mean… you just, startled me a bit. My mind is in another place it seems.”

“I seem to have that effect on people.” He said softly, watching me closely as I peeled off his bandage. The wound was still a bit fresh, just a bit of dried blood and pus needed to be cleaned up. Grabbing a cloth, I began to gently clean the wound. Henry winced in a bit of pain but soon settled down after a few minutes. He had been hit with shrapnel by an exploding shell from German artillery in the Ardennes. Many of the young men in his unit didn’t make it through that hard winter, he wasn’t even sure if he would. He closed his eyes as his mind went back to the day he had been hit, his body began to shiver.

“Henry?” I asked, pausing from cleaning his wound.

No answer.

“Henry?” I said a bit more firmer as his eyes snapped open, staring at me again.

“I never did get your name.”

I blushed once more. “Jane. But my friends call me Millie. My parents call me Jane when they are cross with me.”

“Where did Jane come from?” He questioned as I wrapped up his wound gently.

“My mother is a fan of Jane Austen. We didn’t have much back home but Pride and Prejudice was one book mother use to read to me when I was little. I use to imagine myself finding my own Mr. Darcy and true love. Use to imagine the beautiful dresses and fancy balls.” I kept rambling on as he just smiled. “Sorry, I should stop talking.”

He shook his head “I wouldn’t dream of it. May I ask where you are from?”

“Appleton, Maine. You?”

“Normal here in Illinois.”

“You’re from a town called Normal? I find that a bit odd.”

“You’re from Appleton.”

“Touche.”

We laughed and continued to talk for another ten minutes before the head nurse came by to tell me that my shift was over and that the patient needed rest. I didn’t want to go. The man currently laying in bed was like a breath of fresh air. Mysterious, smart, handsome, witty. I was not sure what it all meant, why I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

I nodded slowly “Of course, Mrs. Anderson. Well Henry, my shift is done for the day. I’ll be back tomorrow.” I cleaned up the mess from changing his bandages, standing up.

“I look forward to seeing you then, Millie.” He smiled at me, relaxing back in his bed.

“Until tomorrow, Henry. Get some rest.”

“You too.” He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment making me distracted as I ran into Mrs. Anderson who was carrying sterilized surgical instruments. She began to yell at me as I kept apologizing, I could hear Henry chuckle, his gaze following me as I left in hurry.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gets antsy.

Days had passed as I spent more and more time with Henry. He was starting to feel a bit more himself and insisting that he get out of bed. He would plead with me every day until one day things changed just a bit.

“I hate being cooped up like this. I need to get up.” He gave me puppy dog eyes as I sat in a chair next to his bed drawing away on a scrap piece of paper. “You’re ignoring me, aren’t you?” No answer “Millie?” I kept drawing, teasing him “Jane Amelia Shaw…”

I suddenly looked up at him with a slight grin “Now I know how to get a rise out of you.”

“You.. how dare you.” He laughed softly, taking the hint at my playfulness. I might have been flirting with him a bit as well “One of these days I am going to get up and walk out of here, taking you with me. And their is nothing you can do about it. What are you drawing there?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Oh come on, it has to be something if you are so keen to ignore your most favorite patient.”

I blushed, he did have a habit of sucking me back in to his charm, not to mention make my knees go weak “It’s just some of the apple orchards back home. I miss them this time of year. We would all go pick apples for mom, my brothers and sisters and myself. She would make the most amazing apple strusel and pies. Light and airy. We would help her peel the apples, sometimes eating the peels before feeding the rest to the pigs.”

Henry licked his lips “Those both sound delicious. The pies and strusel that is. I’m starving over here.”

“I highly doubt you are starving, Henry. I snuck you in another cup of pudding and you almost ate the bowl along with all the pudding!”

“What can I say? I’m a growing boy.” He said with another soft laugh, all I could do was shake my head before he took the drawing away from me, looking at it. “You know, this is rather good.” He continued to study each line, each stroke of the pencil “I hope to visit Appleton one day. That is if a certain nurse will ever let me get out of bed.” He grinned at me.

I took the drawing back carefully, our hands touched for a moment. A small gasp escaped my lips. It felt like static electricity shot through my entire body! I had never felt something quite like that before. My skin raised up and my pulse quickened. I stared at his larger hand covering my much smaller, dainty hand. I often wondered what stories a person’s hands could tell if they could and right now I was very much interested in Henry’s.

“Millie…” He whispered.

All I could do was look away, taking my hand back. “You can keep that if you’d like. I have to go. I am going to be late for inspection.” I lied and Henry had a sneaky feeling that I was.

“You always run off. Why are you so afraid of me?” His voice was quiet, the bed creaked as he sat up against his pillows.

“I’m not. Why would I be? You’re just a soldier. I’m not afraid of you.”

“That’s the problem, Millie. I am not just a soldier. I’m human. I’m a man. I do have feelings, don’t I? Each time we are remotely alone, I feel like I intimidate you and make you flustered. Why is that?”

I sighed and looked down at the hem of my dress, it was unraveling, I frowned at the thought of having to repair it. “You don’t. I mean, I’ve never… Look I am here as your nurse.”

“Just a nurse? After all of these weeks? These last two months?”

I looked up only to be fixed on his eyes once more. They searched mine for an answer “I’m your friend, Henry. I don’t know what else to say.”

“I’d like to take you out dancing.”

“Dancing? You want to take me dancing?”

He raised an eyebrow “Yes, dancing. I don’t have two left feet and besides I am sure that getting up and stretching the old bones would be good. Am I right?”

“First we need to get you walking again before dancing.”

“Is that a yes I am detecting?”

“Yes it is.” I stood up, smoothing down my dress. That hem still bothering me, I pushed that thought out of my mind. “But you have to continue to get better or no dice. I mean it. We’re going to work hard to get you back in tip top shape.”

“Yes, ma'am.” He smirked and gave me a salute. I leaned down to fluff up his pillows. I could feel his eyes watching me and his breath on my neck. My stomach flopped and my eyes closed for only a moment as his fingers moved some of my hair behind my ear, pausing to touch my cheek softly.

“Until tomorrow, Miss. Shaw.”

“Until tomorrow, Mr. Winchester.”

I soon hurried out of the hospital wing and into the hallway, face flushed and heart still racing. That Henry Winchester was going to be trouble but I didn’t want to leave his side. What was happening to me? Why did I feel this way?


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future! 2015. Sam is a nerd and Dean is bored.

2015.  
The bunker was quiet this early in the morning, a bit too quiet. Dean had woken up and fixed himself the largest cup of black coffee that he could find. It was another restless night for him and the Mark. The coffee pot hissed and finished brewing, he filled up his cup and took a large sip. It was Heaven for him. He’d been spending most of his days wandering the bunker, looking at anything he could get his hands on. This particular morning he had found a room at the west side of the bunker that had been locked. Today would be the day that he would pick that sucker open and see what is inside. Hopefully, whatever it was, it wouldn’t kill him.

He chuckled at that last thought.

“Kill me. Right.” He mused as he padded down the hall, setting his cup down on the floor before he got out his tools to jimmy the door open. After ten minutes of struggling, it opened.

The door creaked slowly as he pressed on, his hand searching for a light switch. He wasn’t entirely prepared for what was in front of him. From what he was staring at, it was somebody’s room. Their own personal space to use however they had wanted to. Dean stepped further in, glancing at a hanker chief on the nightstand next to the full sized bed.

“H.W.” was embroidered onto the pale piece of fabric. Dean ran his fingers over the red stitches, curious as to who this room belonged to. Picking up the swatch he left the room to find his younger brother.

“Sammy! Sammy! Rise and shine.” Dean pounded on the door, he could hear a grumble then a thud, followed by quiet cursing.

Sam opened the door to his room and frowned, running a hand over his tired face “I am really not surprised anymore. Don’t you ever sleep?” He yawned sniffed the air “There better be fresh, hot coffee brewing.”

“You’re such a bitch in the morning, you know that?” Dean raised an eyebrow “Of course their is coffee. But I found this.” Hands his brother the hanker chief. “I don’t know who H.W. is but I figured you’d be interested in this.”

Sam held the piece of fabric in his hands, analyzing it “Where did you find this?”

“Broke in to some other room on the other side of the bunker and did some snooping around the room. I think it belonged to one of those Men of Letter guys.” He shrugged.

Sam practically ran out of the room “Where is it? I wanna see.” He managed to find the room with his brother’s guidance and his eyes lit up as he walked inside.

“Wow. It’s practically untouched.” Sam shot a glare at his brother “Dean, I think this is all from the 1940s, maybe 1950s. Amazing. Just amazing.” He continued to look around.

Dean shook his head “God, you’re such a nerd.”

Sam shot him a bitch face before he went to rummage through the closet, bringing out a small wooden trunk out. “Hey Dean, check this out.”

“It’s an old trunk. So what?”

“Something could be inside, let’s take it out to the main hall so I can get some coffee and we can pry it open.”

“What if it is booby-trapped? Or something pops out of it and kills us?”

“Who’s the nerd now, Mr. Jones?”

“Shut up, Sam.”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is really stubborn. Millie blushes. Love is in the air?

Fall of 1945.

“Henry! Stop it! You have to be gentle. Careful! Careful!” I huffed in frustration “You aren’t listening to me are you? You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“No I’m not, I know what I’m doing. Millie, I can do this. It’s easy. Just one foot in front of the other.” Henry had been in rehab for a few weeks now, slowly learning to get back onto his own two feet with my help or rather lack there of. He really was frustrating at times but every time he looked at me with those green eyes, I just couldn’t say no. But this time I really wanted to put my foot down! He had opened up his stitches from his stomach wound a few times while he recovered and thus has made the recovery period a bit longer. I would swear he was doing it on purpose.

“Are you listening to me?” Henry mumbled softly into my ear as I held onto him, one of my hands resting on his chest.

I blushed once more, it was becoming a habit “Of course. I am.” He just gave me a look “Sorry, my mind is elsewhere.”

“Like on his dreamy eyes!” Teased my friend and fellow roommate Rose.

“Rose!”

“Millie?” It was Henry’s voice.

“You were too Millie Shaw and you know it. All you do it talk about him. His smile. His laugh. The way you let him beat you at chess…” Rose kept rambling on.

Henry looked down at me “You were letting me win at chess?”

“Rose!” I looked up at Henry “Of course I wasn’t. I am just not a very good player.” At that time Rose began to interject once more before I gave her a look, my eyes wide. She laughed and left the room.

“So, you’ve been letting me beat you at chess? Am I not much of a threat because I can tell you that I am one of the best.”

I shook my head “Of course not. I…” pausing for a moment I sighed. At that moment Henry had slipped on his hospital gown and the two of us went crashing to the floor. He caught me in his arms as I let out a panicked squeal.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He said softly, holding me close to him. I could feel his fast beating heart as my hand rested on his chest.

“Are you okay, Henry?”

“I was about to ask you the same, Millie.” He brushed some of my curls away from my face, tucking them back behind my ear, staring into my eyes.

I had become obsessed with how his eyes seemed to turn from green to hazel and back to green. How they seemed to light up when I got near and how playful they could be when we were together. I was too fixed on my thoughts that I almost didn’t feel his lips on mine. I let out a small gasp, not fighting the hold he had over me but I returned the kiss just as softly. His lips were a bit dry compared to my soft ones but we stayed in that moment for what seemed like forever.

“My apologies, Millie. It seems I couldn’t help myself.” It was his turn to blush crimson.

My eyes were wide, searching his face, he seemed to not regret it “It is quite alright. I rather… I have never…” I paused, closing my mouth.

“I am happy I am the only one that has touched those lips.” He smiled at me, the both of us helping each other up off the floor. But I stayed quiet.

“Millie?” Not a word or sound came from me for a few minutes.

“Henry, I don’t know if I can. Don’t know what all of this means. I haven’t really thought much about kissing or anything. Ever.”

He studied me for a moment “I told you, I am going to take you dancing one day. Then after that, I am going to court you properly. And their is nothing you can do about it.”

I helped him into his bed with a nod “I am just not sure if I will be what you want me to be.”

“You are perfect, just the way you are.” He took my hands in his, kissing them softly “If this is too much, I will back off but I am not going to give you up without a fight. If that means me behaving and getting back on my feet then I will. But I can’t stop thinking about you. Surely you feel the same about me? The way Rose was talking I could have sworn…”

I leaned forward to kiss him softly once more, showing him that I did in fact have a deeper care and understanding for him.

“That is my answer.” I said, parting from his lips.

He just grinned “That is all I needed to know.”


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean investigate room number 14.

Sam had stopped going through the drawers in the newly discovered room number fourteen so he could break open a rather large wooden box in front of him. He studied each and every mark, scratch and dent he could find, not believing what he was seeing.

"I know it's just an old wooden box but it has a story to tell." Sam's face was lit up in pure excitement now.

Dean shook his head "You do know that it is just a footlocker from World War II right?"

"Probably. But the stories though."

"Calm down, Sam. It isn't like this entire place is going anywhere and I highly doubt we are going anywhere either. I was rather looking forward to a night on the town. If you catch my drift."

"Keep it in your pants, Dean." Sam shot back as the two brothers set to work on opening the footlocker. It wasn't easy, almost as if it was super glued and nailed shut, from the inside. After half a hour they both just stopped altogether and practically threw their hands up and went to the kitchen area to get some beers.

"You know, I bet that damn footlocker has some kind of spell or enchantment on it. Knowing one of these guys, I wouldn't put it past them." Dean took a large swig from his beer, rolling his eyes.

Sam nodded, still staring at the hanker chief in front of him "Dean, I've seen this before. Not like this specific hanker chief but I've seen one like it before. Do you remember Henry?"

"You mean our grandpa Henry? Dude was so bad with electronics. Remember when he tried to get ahold of the operator without dialing numbers?" He just laughed.

"Shut it, Dean. And yes I mean Henry. I think that might be his footlocker."

"Well, only one way to find out. We need to break open that damn thing and see what's inside, Sammy."


	7. Part  7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Millie have their first date. 
> 
> (Also, the song 'Only Forever' sung by Bing Crosby was the one song that came up for me as I researched 1940s love songs. I thought it was perfect for the two of them, check out the song, it's a good one. Also, Gil McKinney singing 'All Of Me' is also an inspiration for this chapter as well.)

It was our first date.

I was very nervous. And it showed. I had put on my favorite dress for the evening. Nothing too fancy. Just a dark green one, hitting just below my knees. A simple pair of cream colored heels. Rose had insisted on doing my make-up and my brown hair was pulled back into neat little curls. After we were finished with the primping she asked me to do a little twirl.

"Rose, I feel ridiculous." I had turned around slowly, smoothing down the dress I could feel her eyes on me "Do you think he will like it?"

Rose laughed softly "He would be stupid to not like you." She smiled at me "Maybe he has a brother or a friend."

"Oh, Rose. You really are a true friend. Are you sure it isn't too much? I've never really been one for makeup or being fancy."

"Millie? Hush." There was a knock at the door "He's here! I'll go get the door. You just stand there looking pretty." She giggled softly.

I gulped softly. My first date. I had never been asked out nor had I ever been this dressed up. Lord, Henry must think I am some country bumpkin. Why in the world would he be interested in me? I pushed those negative thoughts out of my mind as soon as I saw him walk in, a huge smile on his face.

"I'll just leave you two be." Rose grinned, giving me a wink before skipping up the stairs to her room. I had mouthed a silent 'thank you' before I watched her disappear.

Henry slowly hobbled over to me. He had needed a cane to help him walk lately but at least he was back on his two feet once more. His hat was in his other hand as his gaze pierced mine. He was dressed in a suit, not uncommon for most men these days. It was almost a sky blue in color, a little white hanker chief in his breast pocket. I could see an 'H.W.' stitched in red lettering. His shoes were shined and his hair smoothed back, parted slightly on the side. And then those eyes. They were bright, vibrant with a hint of something else in them as well that I just couldn't quite put my finger on. I always got lost in them, but I would never complain.

"Wow. You look... stunning." His smile was soft, stepping closer to me, pressing a gentle kiss to my cheek "Absolutely beautiful."

I almost forgot to breathe at this point, nodding slowly "You look great too, Henry. I like that color." I did a slight curtsy at his praise "It's just a little something I found laying around. Had to do a bit of sewing to get things right where I wanted them. Nothing too fancy.." I had trailed off into a ramble, which tended to happen a lot when I was nervous.

"Millie?"

I kept talking, eyes avoiding his.

"Jane.."

My eyes found his once more "Henry."

"Are you ready? I am rather famished." He offered his arm for me to take. I grabbed my purse and took his arm as we both walked out the front door. He was a gentleman, opening the car door for me as I slid inside. I had insisted on helping him into the driver's seat but he protested with a smile. After a few minutes a loud rumble could be heard as he started up the car, lights shining on the dark asphalt.

"So, I have a full evening planned for us. Hope you are ready." He chuckled softly.

"A full evening? Is that so?"

"And I'm not going to tell you what we're doing either. It's going to be a surprise, but I know you are going to love it."

"Rather confident there, Henry." I teased him.

He nodded "I told you, I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. And I mean it."

All I could do was blush, his words swirling around in my mind. He had glanced over to me a few times while he drove. It didn't take long for us to reach our destination for the evening. It was a dance hall and restaurant, one of my favorite places. 'The Blue Lagoon' it was called, I gasped softly.

"Henry! No we aren't." I couldn't stop smiling "This is one of my favorite places! How did you know?"

"Rose told me that me that you really enjoy music. I might have also asked around the hospital ward as well." He chuckled softly, parking the car and stepping out to open my door for me, offering his arm once more after I got all situated.

It was a bit chilly for the evening but Henry kept me warm as we headed inside. Women were dolled up, spinning and twirling to the groove of the music. Men were dressed up in their suits and military uniforms, a soft glow of the lights above cascading down on the scene in front of them. The doorman took their coats as they slowly made their way down the steps, finding a booth to the right side of the room. He insisted that I sit first, always the perfect gentleman. I watched him closely as he sat down slowly.

"You're healing rather well. Not too much longer now and you won't even need that cane." I said with a smile.

He nodded "It feels like it has been a long time. I'm rather glad I got hit, I wouldn't have met you if I didn't."

"Henry, you could have been killed." The mother in me was starting to come out a bit "I've seen it far too many times."

"As have I." He winced at my words, frowning for a moment.

I took his hands in mine "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I couldn't even imagine. I didn't just ruin the evening, did I?"

"Of course not." He gave my hands a squeeze "It's just you and I right now. Let's focus on that." A waitress came over to give us some menus at the right time, I silently kicked myself for my comment but pressed it out of my mind, ordering a water. Henry ordered a Scotch on the rocks as I looked over the menu, deciding on a fresh salad with lots of greens and other fresh garden items. Henry decided on a steak and potatoes. The band continued to play as we place our order, the waitress fetching our drinks and disappearing into the crowd of people.

A soft tune began to play from the band, a man stepping up to the microphone to begin to sing 'Only Forever' by Bing Crosby. I looked out at the band with a soft smile, not noticing Henry get up and offer his hand to me.

"Care to dance, Millie?"

I nodded and stood up, taking his hand in mine as we made our way to the dance floor. I twirled slowly, feeling him pull me close to him as our hands entwined with each other. My other free hand on his back, his other free hand on my waist. We slowly swayed to the music playing. It felt like it was just him and I dancing, everybody else seemed to disappear around us. I could hear him humming softly, looking into my eyes. I had to look away suddenly. My stomach was flip flopping all over the place. I could feel his heart racing in time with mine. What was this between us? Was he feeling the same as I was? Was this love?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the song ended and the band decided to take a break, perfect timing too as our food was sat down at our table. "Henry, our food is ready." I had mumbled, not wanting to leave his embrace.

"Just waiting on you." He said with a soft chuckle as we parted and headed back to our booth to enjoy our meal.

We dug into the meal, watching the other couples out on the dance floor, both of us chatting with each other about whatever we could find to talk about. He was passionate about cars and talked about the friends he has made back in the war and I tried to not bore him about fabric shopping and making my own clothes. He was patient and kind to me all evening and by the end of the meal, we had danced about six more times and he picked up the tab. We left 'The Blue Lagoon' and decided for a bit of a walk down by the river. I didn't want to push him too far, the nurse in me coming out, so we settled down at a bench. I shivered slightly at the crisp, cold air swirling around us and he just pulled me close to him, wrapping an arm around me. 

It was quiet for a few minutes until he looked at me "I think I'm falling for you." He muttered softly.

"You're what?" I replied, looking back into those green eyes I had a habit of getting lost in.

"Falling for you."

"That's what I thought you said."

"I can't help it, Millie. You've been amazing to me these last few months. I can't stop thinking about you, watching you from across the room as you tend to the other fellas. Wondering what you're doing when I haven't seen you. You're so gentle, kind, caring. I made you a promise and I intend on keeping it."

"You mean the whole courting me properly?"

He nodded "I would very much like to, Millie."

"I would like that."

"We can go slow. I don't want to scare you off or anything. Just don't want to let you go." His hand made its way into mine, our gaze never faultering. I leaned forward to kiss him ever so softly, that was my answer. It was yes and he knew it. I could feel him smiling against my lips, parting just a few moments later, watching the moon and stars above shimmer off the reflection of the river in front of us.

I returned back to the house I shared with Rose around midnight, kissing Henry goodnight once more before going inside. 

"I saw that! I can't believe... Millie!" Rose was heard coming down the stairs, curlers in her hair.

I laughed softly, hearing the car outside pulling away as Henry headed to his apartment. "Rose, you wouldn't believe the night I had."

"Tell me! Tell me! I want all the details!" We both sat on the couch, my friend going wide eyed and clapping loudly as I told her all the details. We stayed up for awhile until we both turned in, all I could think about was Henry. His eyes, his smile, his lips. I was falling for a soldier, a man, but more importantly, I was falling in love with Henry Winchester.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with Rose and Henry. 
> 
> (I want to send out a huge THANK YOU to those of you who have been reading this and enjoying it. I have been meaning to write more but it's been crazy busy lately. But thank ya'll once more! <3 <3 )

I was awoken the next day to the smell of bacon and fresh coffee, soft chattering coming from downstairs. I was in no hurry to get dressed but my stomach decided otherwise, growling rather loudly at me. Ten minutes later, I finished putting on my shoes and wandered downstairs. It was Friday. The start of my three days off from the hospital. Even then I still had a million things to do. A small list already being compiled in my mind.

I stopped suddenly at the door frame leading into the kitchen. Rose was cooking, she rarely cooked. But above all, she wasn't alone. Peering inside I saw a man sitting at the small breakfast nook, I couldn't really see who it was, the back of his head faced me, all I saw was black hair. Who was this man? And what was he doing in our home at such an early hour? I scolded that last thought in my mind until he spoke.

Henry. 

He was here.

It was morning. And he was cracking eggs for Rose, who continued to bounce around the kitchen busily. But the two of them chatted away. My best friend and the man I was feeling something for. Couldn't stop thinking of. He was here. Sitting in the seat I usually sat in.

"Millie!" Rose announced loudly, a huge smile on her face.

Henry turned around, looking for me. His eyes found mine and just smiled "Good morning, Millie."

"Rose. Henry. I... what's going on? You alright, Rose?" I asked cautiously, knowing she was still grieving over the news of her brother's passing away a few weeks earlier.

"Of course not! I just decided to cook this morning. It's a beautiful day out, despite the cold. Figured you and I could use a good meal. And Henry just decided to stop by."

"Stop by?" I raised an eyebrow, officially entering the room, heading towards the far edge of the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, pouring milk and sugar into it, stirring slowly.

Henry nodded "Well, I do admit I wanted to surprise you with breakfast but it seemed like Rose beat me to the punch. We had it all planned out. I brought you something."

"A present?" I sat my coffee mug down to let it cool a bit.

"I hope you like them." He produced a bouquet of beautiful narcissus flowers. A mixture of yellow, orange and white. I blushed as I reached for them, smelling them ever so gently.

"These are my favorites! How did you know?" Rose slowly slid her hand in the air, chewing on a piece of bacon with a grin.

He nodded "Like I said, we had this planned. I asked her some details and then I expanded on a few of them."

"I can't believe you two did this."

"It's not a problem, Millie. Besides, you're my best friend. And Henry has some single friends he is going to introduce me to this weekend. I made a promise that we would all go out dancing." Rose laughed "Breakfast is ready when ya'll are."

"Oh, Henry. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight, the air in his chest leaving with a soft grunt.

"You're welcome." He laughed softly "I need air. Millie, you need to let go."

"No. Not in a million years." I quickly looked for my vase and put the flowers in some water, setting them on the table for all of us to share before I took my seat right between Henry and Rose. I wasn't quite sure if Henry and I were an item or not, we only had one date but if he kept this up, I was liable to fall completely head over heels for him. Not that I wasn't already.

The three of us sat and enjoyed our large breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, fried potatoes and onions and not to mention some of Rose's delicious fried apples. We all chatted about our homes, our lives and what we wanted out of the future. If things between Henry and I escalated, I wouldn't mind spending my life with him. Mom and dad would approve of him in a heartbeat. Mom would try to knit him sweaters and dad would give him the stern talk of how he should treat his daughter. Would we have kids? Would he still be kind to me after forty years? Where would we live? What if their is another war? Would he have to go again? Would he get injured? Or worse, die?

All of these thoughts cause me to frown down at my plate, not realizing that Henry was talking to me. Rose had already finished her meal, answering the front door after hearing a knock.

"My apologizes, I am not quite awake yet." I chuckled softly, trying to hide my lie.

He studied me for a moment "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something together today?"

"Like another date?"

"Doesn't have to be a date. It could just be you and I going to the movies or even a walk. I feel like I am just cooped up in my apartment when I'm not at the hospital."

I nodded "We can do whatever you feel up to today, Henry."

"What about ice skating?"

"Do you think that is wise with your leg?"

"Oh." It was his turn to frown "I almost forgot about that. What about the town carnival? I know they finished setting it up yesterday. I haven't been to one in years."

I nodded, clapping my hands with a smile "I love carnivals! I like those games you play to get those stuffed animals."

"Then I shall win you the biggest stuffed animal they have there."

"I bet I could beat you at those games, Henry."

"Is that a challenge Jane Amelia Shaw?"

I scrunched my nose at my full name "Perhaps but I'll bow out this one time." Smiles shyly "I've never had anybody offer to win something for me."

"Then that is my mission for the day." He gives a small salute, grinning big. "I never shirk on my duty."

"I don't believe you ever would, Henry." I toyed with my napkin in front of me. It felt a bit awkward to be left alone with him after last night and that kiss we shared. Took my breath away. My stomach continued to flip-flop as he rambled on about the strategy on how to win said stuffed animals. 

"Henry, we should invite Rose along. Since she got news earlier this month that her brother was killed earlier this year, I know she says she is doing well but I just worry about her."

He nodded "Of course, I was just about to suggest that. I have a friend named John Hills who was in my unit that would love to meet her. Think the two of them would really hit it off. He's from Kansas."

"Oh! That sounds fantastic. She definately needs a good night on the town." I leaned in and kissed his cheek softly with a smile. It was going to be a fun filled night for us all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam open the footlocker... who did it belong to?

"Dean! Dean!" Sam came running down the hallway and practically broke down Dean's bedroom door "I got the footlocker open! Don't ask me how but I got it! Get up! Come on, get up already!" He throws a bit of crumbled up paper at his older brother before back down the hallway and into the abandoned room.

Dean grumbled softly and followed down the hall "You know, I was almost asleep. I am going to kill you slowly, you do know that right?"

"You'll get over it." Sam handed him a file folder filled with discharge papers and service records. "I think we were right about this being Henry's footlocker."

Dean raised an eyebrow "Yeah, you think?" He held up his draft record, pointing to their grandfather's name "Didn't think Henry would ever get involved in a war."

"I can't believe all of this. This looks like his entire military career. And medals." Sam's fingers brushed some of medals, smiling softly "Hopefully we can learn a little bit more about him."

"Well, from what I'm reading here, he got wounded. You'll never guess where." Dean spoke up. "Battle of the Bulge. Bastogne. Must have been a real badass. I've read about that battle. It was cold. And the Germans did a ton of shelling. Many guys were killed, starved, died from the cold. It was insane."

Sam nodded "I remember dad telling that to us as a bedtime story." He laughed, taking a look at the medical records "He was sent to Illinois. Which makes sense since he said he was from Normal."

"Such a stupid name for a town. Normal." Dean scoffed "Normal my ass."

Sam just rolled his eyes, going through a bit more of the footlocker, soon coming across some old pictures. Most of them were of Henry in his dress uniform, some of them of him while he was on campaign, then he found one of him and a beautiful, brown haired, brown eyed woman. They were both smiling in the picture in front of a ferris wheel at what looked like a town carnival.

"Hey, Dean?" Hand over the picture "Take a look at this."

"Whoa, look at the broad. She's good looking. For who I am assuming a dead broad now."

"Dean! Show some respect." Sam looked at the writing on the back of the photo "Their is writing on the back. It says Henry and Millie, 1945. Huh, I wonder who Millie is? She seems to show up in a few more pictures with him."

"Probably a groupie or something." Dean muttered "Just kidding. Hey, look here. A journal. Let's go get some grub and go through all of this."

Sam just nodded and stood up, gathering what he could in his arms, he wanted to know more about Henry. The boys didn't know much about their grandpa Winchester but Sam had a feeling that he was an all around good guy and hopefully some of these momentos would shine some light on the past.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Carnival.   
> (This chapter is inspired by Gil McKinney. I asked him his ideal date between movies and a carnival and he said carnival. So this is dedicated to him. He's such an amazing guy. :D )

Chapter 10  
THE CARNIVAL

 

I was a mess.

A babbling mess.

I honestly shouldn't be but what else is a girl supposed to do? All I can do is just sit here and stare at myself in my mirror and nit pick over the outfit I chose. Or didn't choose. 

"Rose! Rose!" I couldn't find my black heels that I had wanted to wear "Rose? Have you seen my black heels? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

A voice echoed down the hall "Last time I saw them they were in the kitchen by the back door."

"Oh! Thank you! I remember now." I rushed downstairs and managed to pick up said shoes and put them on before heading back up the stairs, frowning at myself in the mirror. I still wasn't totally happy with the way I was dressed. The heels weren't too high, just a half an inch off the ground, if that, enough to give me a bit of height. But the dress. I wasn't sold. Black? Red? What about the purple one?

Rose peaked her head into the room "Oh, Millie. I've always loved that dress. Blue is such a great color on you. You're so talented at sewing."

"Are you sure it looks okay? Too much?"

"Of course not, it's perfect!"

"You look amazing too, Rose. I like that color of pink on you. The boys are going to go wild." I laughed, she came in and twirled around, looking at herself in the mirror before giggling. I joined in with the giggling until we heard a knock at the door.

"No! It can't be!" Rose looked out my window, gasping "Millie! They are here. What do we do?"

"I'll go down and answer the door if you aren't quite ready just yet." 

Rose nodded, smiling "I just need to powder my nose quick like and I shall be down."

I just laughed, heading down the stairs and smoothing out my dress before opening the door. I was greeted by Henry and I assumed his friend John Hills. 

"Hello, Millie. You look amazing." Henry looked into my eyes as I held onto the doorframe until a throat cleared, Henry's friend clearly not amused being left out "My apologizes. This is my friend, John. John Hills."

John reached out to shake my hand "Pleasure is all mine, ma'am. Henry has told me a lot about you. Thank you for helping him in his recovery."

"It is the least I could do considering everything you boys have had to sacrifice for us back here in the states. I should be thanking you John, for your service. My brothers served so I am not ashamed to show my patriotism."

John smiled "Four brothers, right?"

"That's right." I nodded and looked behind me, eyes darting up the stairs before looking back to the two men in front of me "Listen, Rose... she just found out her brother was killed earlier this year. She has good days and bad days." I paused.

"Henry already filled me in. I lost my younger brother so I know how it feels. I promise, no war talk. I'm just happy to be out of a uniform even if it is for a night." John laughed.

I smiled back "Thank you. Come on in. Rose is almost done. Would you two care for anything to drink before we leave?"

The boys nodded a no as we three headed to the parlor to have a seat, waiting for our fourth member of the group for the night. We all chatted about where we all were from and what we missed most before the war broke out. Turns out that John came from North Carolina, up in the mountains, we both had something a bit in common always enjoying the snow just never working in it. We all laughed and carried on until Rose came down the stairs.

The three of us stood up when Rose joined us.

Henry could only just smile, seeing the happy look on his friend's face. "Rose, this is my best friend, John. John, this is Rose." John took her hand and placed a gentle kiss there.

Rose just blushed "How do you do, John?" The two of them chatted a bit while I noticed a set of eyes seeming to bore themselves into the back of my head. I knew Henry was looking at me. I turned around only to find him smiling big.

"So, Millie, I never got a chance to tell you but you look absolutely beautiful. Did you make your dress?"

I just nodded "I did. You know me, I'm handy with a needle and thread."

"The best." He laughed softly. "So, if the two love birds are ready, shall we make our way to the carnival?"

Everyone nodded. Grabbing our purses and keys the four of us soon made our way out the door and to Henry's Pontiac Streamliner. The boys held the doors for Rose and myself and we settled in our seats, soon heading off towards the carnival. It was about a ten minute drive before we finally were able to park, each of us getting out of the vehicle. We all slowly made our way to the entrance of the carnival and the boys paid for all of the tickets.

Rose took hers and smiled big "Alright Millie, I'll see you later! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Before I could even get a rebuttle in her and John took off together.

"I guess it's just you and I now, Henry. What do you want to do first?"

"How about walk around and see what we can find?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me." 

We both headed into the carnival, walking side by side. The lights were big and bright. Laughter and noises from people playing the games around us filled the air. And the smell of food wafted around us, my sweet tooth was soon playing tricks with me, but I pushed it aside. As we walked I could feel a hand slide into mine, squeezing softly. I looked down, realizing that Henry was holding my hand and a smile appeared on my face. I felt like I was in Heaven. He really was the sweetest man that I had ever met. So kind and patient, unlike most of the other men I had encountered before. Henry was different, in a very good way. We continued to walk among the crowd of people that were around us, admiring the rides that seemed to go up high among the clouds. It really was spectacular. 

Henry and I had soon made our way over to the back of the carnival where the ferris wheel was located at. I looked up and then at him.

"Do you want to go up, Henry?" I asked almost a bit cautiously, not knowing if he even enjoyed these kinds of things. Of course he did, I had to remind myself, otherwise he wouldn't have asked you, silly girl.

He nodded "I would love to. Unless you don't wish to, in case you are afraid of heights or something like that."

"Don't be silly. I like a bit of adventure."

"I don't think a ferris wheel counts as an adventure, Millie. But I shall take your word for it." He gave a chuckle, almost pulling me towards the ride. We both handed the ride operator a ticket and made our way to the platform and soon to the bucket seat, making sure we were both secure and sound. The ride soon came to life and we slowly made our way up to the top, both of us enjoying the view.

"Oh look! I can see Rose and John. Oh.. my." I blushed crimson for a moment. "Seems like they really hit it off."

Henry soon realized where I had been looking at and shook his head laughing "You think those two might need some air sometime soon? Looks like they are trying to eat each others faces off."

"Henry Winchester." I had to laugh at that last comment "You are rotten. I can't say I don't blame her. She's had a rough year."

"A lot of us have. It's nice that things are getting back to normal here. The war is over and people are returning home, rebuilding everything that they have lost. Coming home to surprises, good and bad. I'm glad I made it home, not happy with how I did but just really grateful that I came home in one piece. Even if I thought that I wouldn't."

I listened to him talk some more about what it was like over in Europe, how terrifying it was. I couldn't even in a million years imagine what he went through. I was, however, very happy he came home too. And that we met and are now here on this ferris wheel. I wanted to tell him what he meant to me and hopefully he felt the same way about me. His hand refused to let mine go as he continued to talk, soon going into detail about how he landed on the beaches of Normandy. I couldn't take the description of all the death he had seen, the young men he held in his arms as they cried for their mothers, taking their last breaths. I cupped his cheek, placing a finger against his lips before kissing him softly. I wanted to take all of his pain and suffering away. I wanted to be the light in his life, take him out of the darkness. I knew that I couldn't but I wanted to take his mind off of it. 

The kiss seemed to last a lifetime.

He was the first to break the kiss, pressing his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed for a few moments and we both sat in silence.

"I love you, Millie." He whispered, his eyes opening. Those beautiful green eyes, I never wanted to stop staring into them. And then it hit me. Henry loves me. He said it. Right? Did I just hear him say it? 

I stared back at him, a smile forming on my lips. He loved me! I can't even believe this. My heart seemed to skip a beat but I came back crashing to Earth, tears forming in my eyes.

"I love you too, Henry."

The ferris wheel began to move once more and soon we were back on the ground. We exited the ride, hand in hand once more as we continued to stroll through the game area. I really wanted to get a little stuffed bear.

"How about a game, Millie? I see you eyeing the bears." He grinned, giving the man at the booth a ticket. It sounded easy enough. Six milk bottle stacked on one another in a triangle, you throw a ball and if they all come down, you win the prize. Kicker was that the bottles were rigged but Henry was determined. I stood and watched, trying to keep a grin from appearing every time he seemed to miss, it was cute to watch him try. On the eighth try, he knocked them all down, securing me a bear. I squealed with delight and hugged him tight. 

"I love it! Thank you, Henry. You're the best." I hugged the bear tight. I was starting to get hungry by this point and kind of rushed us over to buy some hot dogs with fries and some Cokes. We sat down at a picnic table, enjoying our little meal. Rose and John soon met up with us again, joining us with their own hot dogs. The four of us continued chatting among each other, Henry's hand slipped under the table to take hold of mine once more. I wanted to tell Rose what had happened but I knew it would have to wait until we were alone at home. We all finished our meals and parted ways once more. I waved to Rose and John as they disappeared into the crowd once more. But Henry had other plans. I could tell that his leg was bothering him with all the walking we had been doing but I didn't want to raise up any red flags. He seemed to sense what I was thinking and made a decision.

"Let's head back to the car. I think I need to rest." He rubbed his leg.

I nodded "Of course. I'm so sorry Henry, I forgot we really didn't need to over do it tonight."

"Millie, it's fine. Besides, I asked you to come out with me. Do you regret it?" 

"Of course not."

"Good, because I don't regret it. I can be in any pain in the world but as long as I am by your side, I'm a happy man."

I helped him back to his car, opening his car door for him after he complained that he should be doing that for me and not the either way around.

"I am not arguing with you, Henry Winchester. Now get inside the car and rest. I can open my own door."

"But that's not.."

I interrupted him "Scoot! Now."

He just grinned at me and slid into the driver's side. I closed his door and made my way to the passenger's side, settling in next to him. It was quiet in his Pontiac for a few moments.

"I meant what I said on the ferris wheel. I love you, Millie Shaw. I just.. I can't stop thinking about you. Every single day I wake up and you're there. And when I dream, it's you. It's us. Together. I honestly think you're the reason I came home. I was meant to find you. I want you. All of you. I just.. it's hard to explain the amount of emotion I have bottled up. I know, this is probably too fast but we have known each other for quite some time now." He paused, staring down at his hands, then looking over at me. "I would very much like to court you. Properly. That is, if you'll take me."

My jaw had dropped, I had no idea he felt that way about me and honestly, I felt the same about him.

"Henry, I had no idea. I feel the same about you. Your beautiful green eyes seem to find me no matter where I am at. Your smile makes the fact I spend eight hours a day cleaning bedpans and changing spoiled bed linens and bandages and having to deal with Mrs. Anderson so much more bearable. I love you so much." I took his hands in mine, kissing them gently "I would like it if you courted me."

He leaned forward and captured my lips once more. This time in a passionate kiss. My hands went into his hair and his went to cup my cheek. I let out a small moan, deepening the kiss. Our tongues met, almost dancing among one another until a loud knock on the window interrupted us. 

Rose and John stood outside with grins on their faces.

What a way to ruin a perfectly good moment.

The ride home was quiet, despite being caught with the man you love. What an odd feeling. But a welcomed odd feeling. I couldn't help but smile. Henry soon pulled up to the house Rose and I shared. Him and John got out opening mine and Rose' doors. Each gentlemen walking us to the door, Henry keeping back a few paces. John kissed Rose good night and she slipped inside.

"Good night, Millie. It was a pleasure meeting you and Rose. Thank you." John smiled at me.

"You're very welcome, John. Feel free to visit, our door is always open." He nodded and slapped Henry on the back before heading back to the Pontiac.

I looked up at Henry "Thank you for a wonderful night. I couldn't ask for a more perfect time. Rose thanks you too. Though, I think she thanks John more."

"I'm sure she thanked him a lot." He chuckled softly, resting his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. He bent down to kiss me once more before breaking away.

"I love you Henry Winchester."

"I love you more, Millie Shaw."

I soon waved him and John off, watching them drive down the road before heading into the house. Rose descended on me in a heartbeat, wanting to hear all the juicy details. It was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
